Byrau Hozūki
'' '' Byrau Hozūki is one of the few remaining Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist to remain living. He is a former member of the Akatsuki, and a member of the Hozuki Clan, as well as a descendant of the Kaguya, Yuki, and Uchiha Clan's. He is the Great-Grandson of the Second Mizukage. Background Early History Very little is known of Byrau's Early Life aside from the fact that he was so skilled in the use of the Executioner's Blade and the Splatter Sword that he earned the title of Blademaster of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen. One of his most significant acts was the Massacre of an entire Army of Iwa Shinobi numbering in the thousands, not long after the Tragedy of Yosuga pass. Eventually Byrau was betrayed by his own Comrades in the Mist and the Swordsman and was driven off wounded and bleeding, but not without managing to wrest the Splatter Sword and Kiba from the Seven Swordsmen. Joining Akatsuki Not long after being betrayed by the Seven Ninja Swordsmen Byrau was being Hunted by his former Comrades who wanted to get back the Swords he managed to take from them. Byrau decided to flee to the Hidden Rain, hoping to defect to the village. He didn't count on being confronted by the Seven Swordsmen and the Six Paths of Pain, Byrau slew Twelve Kiri Hunter-Nin and dealt Fuguki a Mortal Wound. Byrau was eventually Rendered Unconscious after killing Jinpachi Munashi and Kushimaru Kuriarare via Decapitation. Meeting Konan and Nagato Byrau was taken in by Konan and Nagato and taken to the Tower of Pain, Byrau's Injuries were Healed and Konan and Pain Argued over whether or not to make him one of Pain's Host Bodies or a Member of the Akatsuki, ultimately Obito decided to have Byrau Join the Akatsuki as Konan's Partner in the Field. When Byrau awoke from his Slumber he noticed that he wasn't alone and called the Person out, it was Konan. Konan asked for him to join the Akatsuki as their First Member. Byrau felt an attraction to Konan but kept himself composed. Byrau said he'd only join if he could face the Akatsuki's Leader in Single-Combat and when he did he Lost, but not before Killing one of Pains Bodies. Pain and Byrau were impressed by each others skill and ability and Byrau was the only one to be able to ever Defeat Nagato other than Naruto who would do so years later. Early Recruiting Byrau and Konan would go about recruiting Assets for the Akatsuki starting with Sasori and Kakuzu. While Konan would recruit Sasori and Pain would recruit Kakuzu Byrau would Make connections to the Lands of Winds, Fire and Steams Villages. Byrau Later had an Encounter with Utukata and Koharu recognising Utukata as the Six-Tails Jinchūriki and not knowing that he had also defected attacked him. Behind the scenes If there's anything you'd like to say that's not derived from episodes, but maybe comes from interviews that actors or crew gave, use this section. | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} Category:Chunin Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Male Category:Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist Category:Shinobi Category:Assassins Category:Sharingan Wielders Category:Mangekyō Sharingan Wielders Category:Kekkei Genkai Wielders Category:Hidden Mist Villagers Category:Genin Category:Engaged Category:Sensory types Category:Medical-nin Category:Killers Category:Uchiha Descent Category:Clan Leader's Category:Akatsuki Category:Akatsuki Members Category:Hunter-Nin Category:Kirigakure Shinobi Category:Shibuki Wielders Category:Kirigakure Resident's Category:Kiba Wielders Category:Byakugan Wielders Category:Hozūki Clan Category:Hiden Technique Users Category:Married Category:Kabutowari Wielders Category:Amegakure Leaders Category:Kekkei Tõta User's Category:Kekkei Mõra User's Category:Iron Sand Wielders Category:Gold Dust Wielders Category:Shisui-Verse